A NotSoCommon Anniversary
by mionepotter aka kasumiketchem
Summary: She comes home to a surprise. Oh! It's their anniversary...but not a typical one at all.


A Not-So-Common Anniversary

By Mione Potter

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Harry was in the kitchen frantically running around making sure nothing was burning.  He had his "Kiss the Cook" apron on that Hermione had given him months ago for no particular reason.  He also had a pink oven mitt on which was not being very helpful now that he was trying to get rid of the stain on his shirt…not that the absence of the glove would have made a difference.  He threw the glove off in frustration and stormed over to the stove.  It was so strange that he was so irritated since he was normally a spectacular cook, due to the many years of "enslavement" from the Dursleys.  

Everything was just about ready.  He decided to use magic to finish up.  The table was set, candles were lit and the kitchen cleaned with a few waves of a wand and whispered spells.  "What's left?" he thought.  He still had his apron on.  That and he needed to change out of his sauce-stained shirt.  He ran upstairs, changed into a green sweater and hopped onto the couch just as Hermione apparated with a familiar pop.

"You wouldn't believe the day I had!" she screamed, throwing her cloak into the hall closet.  "He had the nerve to tell me that my paper needed grammatical adjustment!  I'll show him grammatical readjustment…"  She stormed upstairs.  "Harry!"

"Mione, I'm down here," Harry called from the couch.   "Love, calm down and have some dinner."

"Sorry about the outburst," her voice momentarily muffled from pulling a shirt over her head.  "I'm just so glad it's the weekend and I have no deadlines for another week."

"You've finished everything anyway."

"I know that, but still," she said, greeting him with a kiss.

"No talking about work.  We made a deal."

"Where's everyone? It's Friday night." They had made a tradition to get together with Ron, Cho*, Ginny, and Draco Friday nights to have dinner and chat.

"I told them to take a hike since it was our anniversary."

"Oh Merlin! Is it? I forgot, I'm so sorry. Wait, it's not our anniversary."

"I know it's not [I]that[/I] anniversary.  It's just a special day."

"Honestly, Harry.  It's just March 3rd, nothing special at all."

"Fine, I just wanted to make you dinner and spend some time with you alone," he said, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't you get cheeky with me, Potter," Hermione replied, smiling.

They walked into the dining room and took their seats.  Dinner passed without much event.  They talked about their day.  Hermione complained about Justin's poor judgment of her article on the study of a Muggle upbringing versus a magical upbringing.  Harry on the other hand had a great day at the Ministry because it was their day off and they had a company Quidditch match. His team won, of course.  When dinner was finished, more spells were muttered and all was cleaned up.  

"Dessert?" Harry asked as they settled onto the couch.  

"What do you have planned? Chocolate sauce again?" Hermione said, grinning.

"Oh, so soon? Well, I have no objections to that if you want to skip the pumpkin pie." He began to get up.

"Pumpkin pie? Well, I suppose I'll have a slice," she said, pulling him back onto the couch.

"Good, because we're out of chocolate sauce. Accio pumpkin pie!"  He summoned plates and some forks as well.  They ate the pie as the enchanted piano was playing lightly in the background.

"Mmm…this is so good.  Did you bake this?" Hermione asked between bites.

"Of course!  How dare you think I would buy food for such a special occasion?"

"Right…which brings me back to the question of what we're actually celebrating."

"You'll find out soon enough."  
            "And you know how my ability to ignore you will drive you absolutely nuts."  She yawned.

"How did it get so late?" Harry said, glancing at his watch.

"We did finish the pie."

"I wouldn't blame you, I'm a fantastic cook."  She slapped him lightly on his shoulder.

"This is nice.  I'm glad they're not here today, as much as I love them."  She leaned into him and he wrapped his arms around her.  They lay there for a few moments on the overstuffed couch.  

"This is rather nice.  I wonder why we never did this when we were at Hogwarts.  They had wonderful chairs there," Harry said.

"That's because you were being completely daft when I was trying to get your attention by going out with Krum.  You had absolutely no idea."

"Well, I didn't know that actually saying something was all it took for you to leap into my arms and kiss me senseless."

"Sure, it took you eleven years to realized that this ring belonged on my finger.  You really are daft."

"Hey, you're the one who loves me, so what does that make you?" Harry said, pretending to be offended.

"Just a really smart witch who loves a really daft, handsome wizard," she said, kissing him.  She yawned again.  "Let's go to bed."  She tried getting up.

"No, I want to stay here a little bit more." He held her close, not letting her move.

"Why?"

"Don't you want to know what we're celebrating?"

"I still can't think of anything.  It's not your birthday, it's not mine.  We didn't meet today.  We're not married yet."

"That's happening in two months.  And you better never forget that.  So you really don't know?"

"No, Harry.  Just tell me."

"Today is the one year anniversary of the first time we fell asleep on the couch together." 

Hermione didn't say anything.  She gave up trying to get up and kissed him.  They drifted off into sleep in each others' arms, small smiles on their faces.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The End

A/N: the Ron/Cho pairing thing popped into my head for some reason.  Anyway, wrote this at a drop of a hat.  I dedicate this to the Order of the Pumpkin and the rest of my wonderful ship.  Hope you enjoyed it


End file.
